dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Kari Wahlgren
Kari Wahlgren voiced Saturn Girl, Shrinking Violet and Triplicate Girl/Duo Damsel in the Legion of Super Heroes, Rebecca Langstrom in Son of Batman, Karen Beecher in Justice League: Gods and Monsters, Starfire in Batman: Bad Blood, Justice League vs. Teen Titans and Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, Saturn Girl in LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash and a Call Girl in Batman: The Killing Joke. Significant roles *Haruko Haruhara in FLCL (2000) *Sakura Kinomoto in Cardcaptor Sakura: The Sealed Card (2000) *Cinnamon, Dr. Barbara and Fairy in A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2001-2002) *Sales Person and Saori in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2002-2005) *Pacifica Casull in Scrapped Princess (2003) *Cher Degre in Wolf's Rain (2003-2004) *Mika Asagi in Gungrave (2004) *Scarlett O'Hara in Steamboy (2004) *Fuu in Samurai Champloo (2004-2005) *Nova in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004-2006) *Silver in American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2006) *Saya Otonashi in Blood+ (2005-2006) *Magness in A.T.O.M.: Alpha Teens on Machines (2005-2007) *Charmcaster in Ben 10 (2006-2007) *Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl/Duo Damsel, Infectious Lass, Shrinking Violet and Ayla Ranzz in Legion of Super Heroes (2006-2008) *Electronique in Kim Possible (2007) *Old Lady in Shrek the Third (2007) *Kagami Hiiragi in Lucky Star (2007) *Lil' Condi and Lil' Hillary in Lil' Bush: Resident of the United States (2008) *Attina in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Relena Norstein in Digimon Data Squad (2008) *Mindy in Bolt (2008) *Emma Frost, Magma, Dr. Sybil Zane and Christy Nord in Wolverine and the X-Men (2008-2009) *Amora in''Hulk Vs. Thor'' (2009) *Razor in Aliens in the Attic (2009) *Charmcaster in Ben 10: Alien Force (2009-2010) *Ellie/Elastika in Zevo-3 (2010) *Helen in Wizards of Waverly Place (2010-2011) *Honey Buttowski and Mom in Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2011) *Charmcaster in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) *Amora/Enchantress, Jane Foster and Karnilla in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) *Shellsea in Fish Hooks (2010-2014) *Judy Reeves and Regina Wentworth in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) *Saber in Fate/Zero (2011) *Tigress and Mrs. Yoon in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2014) *Queen in Tangled Ever After (2012) *Carol Ferris in Young Justice (2012) *Meg in Paperman (2012) *Morgan in Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2013) *Dr. Martin in Bubble Guppies (2012-2013) *Joan Grody in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-2014) *Letta Turmond in Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2013) *Maria Hill in Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) *Ivor in Henry Hugglemonster (2013) *Elasti-Girl in Doom Patrol (2013) *Maria Hill in Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher (2014) *Rebecca Langstrom in Son of Batman (2014) Quotes ''Please add some quotes from this performer about their work in DC movies! '' External Links *Kari Wahlgren on the Marvel Animated Wiki Category:Legion of Super Heroes cast Category:DC Animated Film Universe cast Category:Son of Batman cast Category:Justice League: Gods and Monsters cast Category:Batman: Bad Blood cast Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans cast Category:Batman: The Killing Joke cast Category:Teen Titans: The Judas Contract cast Category:Young Justice cast Category:LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs. Bizarro League cast